


Rhiannon

by Ellerigby13



Series: Sexy Friendly Ghosts - Kinktober 2018 [11]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Corsetry, Crossdressing, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Frottage, High Heels, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Lingerie, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Stockings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 18:11:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16413353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellerigby13/pseuds/Ellerigby13
Summary: Steve dresses up and Darcy takes charge.Sequel to Might Just, if you squint.Kinktober Day 11: Crossdressing





	Rhiannon

_ All your life you’ve never seen a woman taken by the wind.  Would you stay if she promised you heaven? _

“Do I look okay?”

Steve remembers what it’s like to feel self-conscious.  He remembers folding his skinny arms over every prominent bone in his skinny chest, and remembers the jeering voices of the neighborhood boys, and then his classmates, and then the army fellas.  That kind of self-conscious was different, though. He couldn’t control it then.

Now, with his girl sitting cross-legged on their bed, surveying him through half-lidded eyes and pursed red lips, he fights the urge to cross his arms over his chest.

Rather, over the lacy black corset stretched to its limits that’s wrapped around his chest.

He presses his thighs together, the thin layers of his stockings rubbing against each other in a way that makes his stomach clench and his cock twitch in the unbelievably soft panties that barely hold him in.  

Darcy grins wickedly up at him from her place on the bed, her eyes flickering from the blood red sheen on his lips, to the thin laces of his corset, to the soft velvet of the garter belt, down the stockings clinging to his legs, and all the way to the tall, gleaming black pumps on his feet.

She stands up, not bothering to answer his question, and takes a lap around him, continuing to look him up and down.  Steve feels a trickle of sweat roll down between his shoulder blades, that old and unforgotten self-consciousness manifesting from the deepest part of his stomach.

“You naughty little  _ tease _ ,” she hums, her voice soft and light and terribly dangerous.

Heat roils between his hips, and when Darcy slides her hand down his waist and along the gentle curve of the corset, he feels the tip of his dick begin to leak precum.

“I’m sorry for teasing you.”  He hears his own voice as if from a distance, but it’s a note higher than he remembers.  Vulnerable. Soft, like hers. Darcy presses her hand into his back, bending him forward until his hands meet the bed.  He can feel her lips trace a path down his neck and along his shoulder, while her fingers danced from his waist to the thin fabric of the stocking clinging to his thigh.

“Sorry ain’t gonna cut it, baby.”  Suddenly she withdraws from him, and all he’s left with is the ghost of her touch on those tiny patches of his skin.  He wants to look up, see where she’s gone, but he knows better. Knows to keep his head down and eyes forward.

“How can I make it up to you, then?”

Darcy makes a noncommittal sound in the back of her throat, and then he can feel her hot breath brushing the side of his leg, warming him through the the light fabric.  Her teeth open to graze his thigh, and bite down just gently enough for his hips to rut forward into the bed.

“I think I deserve a little something for my troubles.  What do you think, sweetheart?”

He groans when she drags the tips of her teeth along his muscles, and then again when he catches the sight of his girl crawling up onto the bed, spreading her legs for him and pushing her hand down the front of her panties.  She lies back, her perfect chocolate hair splayed out on the pillow behind her, and gazes down at him through thick eyelashes.

“Got an idea of how to make it up to me, gorgeous?”  She tilts her hips down into the mattress, and Steve can smell her arousal dripping into the seat of her panties.  It makes his cock ache for her, straining his own pair.

He pushes up onto his elbows so he can press his lips to the place where the cloth between her legs has darkened, and when he tastes her, his tongue rolling over her sensitive bud through the tiny scrap of clothing between them.  Darcy lets out a soft whine, then bites down on her plump lower lip.

“Will this work?” he whispers, and locks his fingers into the sides of her panties, sliding them down slowly, and before they make the full descent down her thighs, he spots the ring of red lipstick he’s left on them.

Steve chews his lip before he pulls her panties the rest of the way down, fighting the urge to cum into his.

He runs his tongue along the edges of her opening and then up and down her fine pink pussy lips, making Darcy sigh and reach down to file her hand through his hair, wordlessly begging him for more.  But Steve elects to tease her just a little longer, letting only the tip of his tongue brush her clit, and presses a soft, open-mouthed kiss to the flat plane above it.

He kisses his way up her body, leaving hints of red all along her pale skin.  Darcy shivers at almost every touch, especially once he’s made his way up to her neck and the laces of his corset skim over her nipples.  Steve groans into her collarbone when he feels their thighs touching through his stockings.

“Steve,” she breathes, and with the unsteady rise and fall of her chest, Steve feels himself rolling his hips into her, feels the silk that separates his cock from her stretch and strain at the motion.  “Steve,  _ please _ lick my pussy.”

Her fingers have latched to the bottom of his corset, and she’s tugging on him both to come closer and to move downward.  Steve sucks in a harsh inhale, then drags himself back down her body, feeling impossibly hard and yet wanting nothing more than to pleasure her until she forgot her own name.

She bucks her hips when he makes it back down between her thighs, and Steve’s certain that his lipstick has smudged, but he doesn’t relent burying his face into her, pushing her legs apart and pulling his flattened tongue up her slit.  When he arrives at her clit, he presses his lower lip to it before gently sucking it into his mouth, rolling his tongue over the swollen bud.

Darcy groans, closing her fingers in his hair, rocking into his face.  He continues to flick his tongue over her clit, tracing the shape of his desire into her hot, damp skin.  Steve’s girl squirms and writhes under his mouth, and the noises she makes when he slips a finger into her opening make him shove his cock into the bed.  He relishes the feeling of the silk sliding up and down over the head of his dick, and then the feeling of liquid oozing into the front of his panties.

He relishes in the feeling of Darcy pressing her heels into his back, and the muscles of her pussy squeezing and tightening around his finger.

She cums hard with his name on her lips and her thighs clamping tight around his head.

Steve cums hard with his tongue buzzing into her clit, and his cum gushes from the tip of his cock, painting the insides of his panties as he forces his raging erection into the bed.

It takes Darcy a moment to get her head together.  The ragged sound of her breathing brings Steve back down to Earth with her.  He pushes himself up to his elbows, the small metal grommets creaking gently as he settles beside her.

As much as he likes the feeling of the silk holding him in, he sheds the soiled panties and lets them rest at the foot of the bed.

“God, baby.”  Darcy draws a deep breath, then exhales equally heavily, resting her folded hands on her belly.  She turns on her side, glancing down at his still-hard dick. “You look good in those heels.”

Steve smirks, then finds his forgotten shirt on the floor on his side of the bed to tidy himself the rest of the way up.

“If you’re up for another round, I’ll keep ‘em on.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Let me know what you think :)  
> Title and lyrics come from "Rhiannon" by Fleetwood Mac.


End file.
